


proximity

by spacebubble



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Carrying, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Sleep, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebubble/pseuds/spacebubble
Summary: All the holding cells are occupied, so Odo carries a sleeping Quark back to the habitat ring.





	proximity

It's a relatively peaceful night on Terok Nor, and Odo's walking down the corridor with a sleeping Quark in his arms.

Odo supposes this is the first time Quark's sentence in the holding cell has ended so late at night. If it were up to him, he would have left Quark in the cell until the morning, but his deputies had apprehended a larger amount of miscreants than usual, and he couldn't prioritize Quark's sleeping schedule over the detainment of actual criminals.

(Not that Quark wasn't an actual criminal. Of course he was. He just wasn't nearly as harmful to the public's safety.)

"I don't want you to get used to this," Odo murmurs, half to himself. He glances down at the dozing figure in his arms. 

Quark doesn't stir. He looks peaceful, vulnerable. His body curls towards Odo's chest, and he feels warm in Odo's arms. 

Odo sighs. "Of course you're still asleep. You _would_ sleep through all reasonable attempts to wake you. I should have realized you'd be just as stubborn and uncooperative as you are when you're awake."

He glances back down, waiting for a response. There's none. 

Odo shrewdly eyes Quark, searching for any hint of amusement at his expense - a small smile, a quiet huff of laughter - but Quark sleeps on, undisturbed. His cheek presses against Odo's chest.

"I wouldn't be surprised if this was part of some scheme," Odo mutters. "Purposely inconveniencing me for your own entertainment."

Quark continues sleeping.

As Odo steps into the turbolift, he thinks about the oddly comforting sensation of holding someone so closely. 

Carrying Quark is the most physical contact he's had with anyone in quite some time.

No one's around to see him. Odo gently tightens his arms around Quark, holding him securely.

The turbolift makes its ascent. 


End file.
